


Sprucing the Place Up

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: hound, character: sunstreaker, genre: drama, genre: general, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The <i>Ark</i> is a mess, everyone knows it, but then no one does anything about it.  That’s about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprucing the Place Up

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker, Hound  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from tiamat1972. The request can be found **[here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3089676#t3089676) **.
> 
>  **The Prompt:** _Any Sunstreaker and Hound - Comparing artistic styles or collaborating on something._

“Hi, Sunstreaker,” Hound said softly as he approached the often volatile mech. Sunstreaker looked up from his datapad but said nothing, which really didn’t help Hound’s nervousness. “I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me with a pretty big project.”

Optics narrowed in a far too pretty face. Sculpted and perfect. Hound wondered if Sunstreaker had had anything to do with how he and Sideswipe looked. “What kind of project?”

Well. Here went nothing. “I was thinking of beautifying the _Ark_. I mean, no one likes the rust-tainted orange, and it’s usually so dark and dreary in here. And I know you’re artistically inclined-”

“Wait.” Sunstreaker held up a hand, but he didn’t seem angry, so Hound dared to hope just a little. “Are you suggesting we have permission to change this slag to something decent?”

“I’ve got Optimus’ approval. Our budget is rather lim-”

Sunstreaker interrupted again, this time by abruptly standing. “Don’t worry about the budget. What are you thinking?”

A wide, sincere smile spread across Hound’s face, and he pulled a datapad of his own from his subspace. “I have a few ideas, but I was thinking we could start in the common room first?”

~ | ~

“Wow!” Bluestreak exclaimed as he entered the common room. “Just… wow!”

Hound flashed Sunstreaker a quick, proud smile, then snickered at the smug look the golden mech wore. “So you like it?” he asked Bluestreak. They had closed down the common room to everyone except Sideswipe -since he was padding the budget through some means or another that Hound didn’t want to ask about- Optimus, and of course Prowl. A week later and the entire space was transformed. The rusted orange walls and ceiling had been sanded down to bare metal, sealed, primered, and then painted by Sunstreaker and his twin in a bright and airy sky blue. Hound had handled the lighting, and now the room sported three times as many bright lights as it had before. In a masterful stroke of genius, Sideswipe had suggested also making the ceiling a star-scape for movie nights and the evening shift. Sunstreaker had figured that out and Hound had wired up the many strands of human holiday lights so that only the little bulbs were visible. The walls were covered in murals of natural earth scenes- once again courtesy of Sunstreaker, but Hound had chosen living plants and even brought in rocks to add a more outdoor feel to the space. He’d taken Sunstreaker’s advice on not making it look like a campsite, but it certainly felt more open and alive now.

“This is awesome,” Bluestreak said, and set down the refinished chairs he had carried in. Those had been in desperate need of a sanding and resealing too, and the gunner had been a willing set of hands. “Glad Sides asked me to help so I could get a sneak peek, but don’t worry, I know I talk a lot, but I won’t spoil the surprise. I’ll just babble to the others about other things if they try to ask about this. Wow. You guys did really great.”

“Thanks, Blue,” Hound said. “Are the other chairs ready too? I can help you bring them and the tables in.”

“Oh, yeah, they’re all dry and ready. So what are you guys going to do next?”

“Our own quarters,” Sunstreaker said before Hound could even think of how to respond. “Then other crew quarters or maybe the officers’ offices.” The golden mech shrugged. “We can draw lots or something.”

Hound nodded and smiled. He wasn’t too worried about his own room, but Sunstreaker did have a good idea. “Don’t worry, Blue. We’re far from done, and I’m sure once everyone sees the new common room, they’ll get all kinds of ideas too, for us to think about trying.” Hound was looking forward to it, and thought he might even have a few ideas for individual mechs’ rooms. He cast Sunstreaker a grin on his way out with Bluestreak, knowing the frontliner would have some great ideas too. The only part Hound wave kicking himself over was how long it had taken him to screw up the nerve to ask for the art collaboration to begin with.


End file.
